To Make An Uchiha Jealous
by HeeroXDuo
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke and Sasuke likes Naruto, but they both don't know . So the girls made a plan. What's this Naruto singing? WARNING: Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

HeeroXDuo: I just love seeing the Great Uchiha Sasuke get jealous!

Sasuke: (Glare)

Naruto: I'm singing…

HeeroXDuo: Yup you're singing to Sasuke!

Sasuke :..dobe (smirks at Naruto)

Naruto:…

HeeroXDuo: Well anyway I don't own Naruto or the songs I'm going to use in this story!

* * *

Naruto was looking at the mirror. He was surprised at what he saw. 

"I actually looked good."

Naruto was wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck that Iruka gave him for his birthday, black baggy pants with red trims, black Vans shoes, on his left wrist is a black wristband and his right a red one. He didn't gel his hair so it looked like the fourth's hair, he pieced his ears, on his left had a 4 inches silver chain with a half moon in the end and in his right ear has the same, but instead of silver it's gold and the sun replaces the moon.

"Hey Naruto hurry up! Your next!" Sakura turned as she heard the door opened. The girl stared and stared…

"…Sakura…hey Sakura!" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. Sakura shook her head.

"Wow Naruto!" TenTen yelled.

"Well you better get ready cause it's your turn any minute now."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yeah!" (TenTen)

"Yup" (Ino)

"…O-only if y-you w-want to Na-naruto-kun" (Hinata)

"You have no choice whatsoever." (Sakura)

"If this doesn't work I'm going to kill you guys…" Naruto sighed, how did this happened again. Oh yeah it happened earlier this morning.

_o Flashback o_

_**"WHAT?"**_

Naruto was looking at his teammate as if she had grown an extra head. I mean just a while ago Naruto was on his way to go eat ramen and then without warning he felt hands grab him. Naruto looked at the girls and started to back away slowly when he saw their faces.

"Ok let me get this straight…you interrupted me on my way to eat ramen, you dragged me here to Sakura's house…and you want me to confess my feelings for Sasuke by singing on the festival tonight in front of the whole villagers…where I can humiliate myself in front of a bunch of people?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Well yeah it would be perfect!" Ino cheered.

"Yeah Naruto it's about time you tell Sasuke how you feel about him" TenTen said as she grinned evilly.

"Yah plus it's romantic this way!" Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she said this. The blonde sighed.

"I understand you guys participating… but what I don't understand is how you got Hinata to join you."

At this the Hyuuga heiress blushed.

"Well she's into yaoi like us!"

"Well anyway first you need to sing a song to make him jealous!"

"Why?"

"Because we say so!"

"….'

"Then after that sing a love song and don't look at him so mush keep him guessing!'

"…"

"Then looked at him during the romantic parts."

"…What makes you think I can sing?"

"It will sound good because you're singing from the bottom of you heart!"

And with that said the girls squealed.

The blonde only sweatdropped.

What have I've gotten myself into… 

_o End Flashback o_

Naruto sighed again.

" Okay I already picked the songs, I practiced for hours, I look good…nothing will go wrong…OOH! Who am I kidding! What if he doesn't figure it out that the songs are for him? Or worse what if he does figure it out and he ignores it or what if he rejects me? Ok Calm damn. You wouldn't until you try right? So I'll just sing my best and hope it works. I hope…"

Naruto's thoughts was interrupted as Sakura signaled him that it was his turn. Naruto sighed and started walking to the stage…

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke was irritated. Why? Well he got dragged by Sakura to go to the festival. He didn't see Naruto at all the whole day. Yup no sign of the blonde anywhere. So here he was sitting and listening to people singing, instead of searching for his dobe. Yeah Sasuke was mad.

"C'mon Sasuke lighten up."

All Kiba got was a glare from the seething boy. All of them were here the Rookie 9, Team Gai, the Sand Siblings, their Jounins, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. The only one missing was Naruto.

_Where is he? Did someone kidnap him? Why isn't he here? Wh-_

Sasuke froze as he heard the announcer yell the name of the next person performing next.

_**"Intoducing Naruto Uzamaki singing 'Paradise' and 'Crash & Burn' !"**_

"Did he just say Naruto?" Kiba yelled in shock.

His question wasn't answered. The girls were smiling, except for Temari who was blinking, Chouji stopped eating, Shikamaru just said 'troublesome' but you can see amusement in his eyes, Neji raised an eyebrow, Gaara's eyes widen slightly, Kakashi stopped reading his book, Lee and Gai was cheering Naruto on yelling about youthfulness or something, Kurenai has a shocked face, Asuma dropped his cigarette, Tsunade and Jiraiya had their jaw on the ground. As for Sasuke, well he sat their , frozen. They were more surprised as they saw the blond.

"Wow! Naruto looks hot!"

And everybody just nod their head. And everybody listened as the music started. They never knew that Naruto can sing so good.

_She said her name was (paradise)_

_Thats what she said to me_

_She said (paradise)_

_Thats what she said it would be_

_Cuz she, the finest women that I've ever did see_

_And not to mention how she looked in them jeans_

They watch as Naruto walk around the stage and stopped in front of a girl dressed in tight jeans and a tube top showing. Her outfit was really _really_ revealing. Sakura saw Sasuke's eye twitching.

_**Way to go Naruto…**_

_She said her name was (paradise)_

_Thats what she said to me_

_She said (paradise)_

_That's what she said it would be_

_Cuz she was, the definition of a ghetto queen_

_And you should see that apple bottom in jeans_

As Naruto sang that part he slapped the girl's ass, turned to crowd and wink. Sasuke was flexing his hands slowly as he glared at the girl.

_**How dare she dress like that in front of my Naru-chan…I'm going to kill her…**_

_I met her on a sunday, one day_

_She walkin down the runway_

_5'5''_

_So fine what the fuck I'm gonna say_

_And i just sit imtiently just waiting my turn_

_Waiting for my perfect chance so i can spit out my words_

_I think she openly spokenly damn i hope she notices me_

_Hopefully she go for me_

_So she on the boat with me_

Naruto was walking around the stage and he looks at Sasuke and wink. This surprised Sasuke and momentarily stopped thinking about how to torture the girl.

_And ima take her places she can never imagine_

_Like water ski'in in costa rica_

_With snow mobiling in aspen_

_She prefare the cold_

_Winter, snow_

_And do shit like the tropical_

_Am i dreamin let me know_

Naruto walked back to the girl and lifted her chin so he can look at her face. Sasuke saw the girl blushing.

_**That bitch! Get away from what's mine!**_

Sakura smirked and nudge TenTen who nudge Hinata who nudge Ino. They all smirked, the plan was working.

_Tell me is it possible_

_That i could be the one she in search for a man_

_And she could be that one that end my search for romance_

_No time to slack now, act now, ima bout to crack now, i put my rap down, mack down,_

_Aint no turning back now_

_I got the this feeling that she feelin the same_

_About to end this feeling games and just ask her her name_

Naruto hugged the girl from behind and rest his head on the girl's shoulder. At this Sasuke stiffened and the Uchiha Glare came full force. You can practically see the dark aura coming from him. Everybody noticed this and they tried to hide their laughter.

_So the next day monday_

_Im riding down the freeway_

_Hit her on the 2 way_

_Im like what you doing tuesday_

_She said that she was free anytime after 3_

_And every second after that will be reserved for me_

_I said thats good to know say no mo'_

_Ill be there around 4_

_Around 4 that fo' do_

_Phantom at your front door_

_You can take it for a ride _

_Keep it in papas sake_

_Debate it at fate and the_

_Reservations at 8_

The girl walked around Naruto like a lion that caught its prey. She licked her lips and wink at him. Sasuke started to reach for his kunai but stopped as he remembered that he left it at his house.

_**Damn…**_

The Sharingan activated as Sasuke saw what happened next.

_**Oooh…I'm going to enjoy killing her…**_

_And after dinner, shampagne, walks along the beaches_

_With the moonlight shines on ya features_

_And I can't create the words to explain myself_

_My temtation to feel ya body_

_Temtation to kiss them curves_

_One kiss two kiss she all on my neck now_

_Three kiss four kiss I'm all on her neck now that_

_Temperatures rising_

_Hips and thighs coming_

_Hynotizing man i dont wanna stop_

_It feels like_

The girl drew Naruto close and kissed his neck. Naruto put his hands on the girl's back kissed her neck three times, he hugged her so that they were close _really close_. Of course a certain Uchiha didn't like that. The people near him started to back away slowly as they felt the killing intent oozing out of him in big amounts.

_They dont understand me because i really dont understand myself_

_I cant live with out (my girl)_

_Paradise is mine mayne_

_Anywhere and time mayne_

_She gon hold it down cuz she (my girl)_

_She love me she love me not_

_She love me to be on top_

_She love daddy to spank her cuz she (my girl)_

_And if you got ne doubts just ask when you see me out_

_Ill tell you who im talken bout_

_My Girl_

As the song ended Naruto kissed the girl's cheek. Naruto smirked as he saw Neji, Kakashi, and Asuma trying to stopped Sasuke from killing everybody insight.

_**Maybe this isn't so bad after all…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where is she? I'm going to kill her! Let me go Kakashi!"

"Sasuke shut up and calm down!" Kakashi told his student. This amused everyone, they never thought that Sasuke liked Naruto except for Kakashi and the girls. Sakura slapped Sasuke when he wouldn't calm down.

"Now Sasuke-kun Naruto is going to sing again and I suggest you listen carefully."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"Just listen!'

Sasuke forced himself to calm down as he heard the music starting. He turned to look at Naruto and was surprised as he saw Naruto looking directly at him. He blushed as Naruto wink and smiled at him. Naruto closed his eyes and he swayed as he sang the lyrics.

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
**

Naruto opened his eyes look up the sky and smile sadly.

_"When did it start?"_

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**

_"When did I start thinking that my name was special when he was the one saying it…"_

He looked directly at Sasuke as he sang this part. Sasuke's eyes widen at this and he looked at Sakura then back at Naruto. He was about to jump up and down and scream like a girl who got asked by the boy she like, but he remembered that he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't act like a love sick highschool girl. But he couldn't get rid of the small smile on his face.

Everybody smiled as they saw this and all their thoughts were…

_"I've never seen Sasuke smile… "_

And they listened to Naruto as he sang the song beautifully.

**  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
**

_"When did I start telling myself that I would do anything over and over again if I knew it would make him smile…"_

**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

_"When did I start….loving you so much...that it hurts to even breathe… "_

**And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again**

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
**

_'I want to be the one you go to when you're lonely, when you're in pain…'_

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

_'Sasuke…I'll stand by your side as long as you want me to…because I love you...'_

Naruto look at Sasuke one last time and went back stage.

"Go on Sasuke, go after him!"

And with that said Sasuke run after his beloved dobe.

* * *

Naruto was about to open the door through his dressing room but stopped as someone called his name. 

"Naruto!"

Naruto stood frozen; he couldn't move he didn't want to see Sasuke's expression. He was afraid to face rejection. So she was surprised when Sasuke wrapped his armed around him.

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned his head so he can face Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I..." Naruto couldn't continue his sentence as lips descended to his. Sasuke turned Naruto so they were face to face and held his waist as he deepened his kiss, his tongue asking for entranced. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and opened his mouth. They both moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. They reluctantly pulled apart for air.

"Naruto...I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke and I'll stay with you until you want me."

"Then that's going to be forever." Sasuke smiled and kiss his blonde again.

Needless to say Naruto couldn't walk for a whole week without wincing.

* * *

Reviews! I need reviews! 


End file.
